This application is related to the following co-pending applications: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/429,393, filing date Apr. 24, 2009 (now abandoned) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/429,405, filing date Apr. 24, 2009 (now abandoned).
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to reagent inks and, in particular, to enzymatic reagent inks, related manufacturing methods and related analytical test strips.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of enzymatic reagent inks in analytical test strips has experienced widespread commercial exploitation. For example, enzymatic reagent inks have been employed in electrochemical-based analytical test strips for the determination of glucose in whole blood samples. Such enzymatic reagent inks and analytical test strips are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,465,380; 7,462,265; 7,291,256; 7,112,265; 5,708,247; 7,250,105; U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2004/0026243; and International Publication No. WO2004039600, each of which is hereby incorporated in full by reference. The commercial exploitation of enzymatic reagent inks has consequentially led to an increased interest in the methods used to manufacture such inks.